Not Over You
by EagleWings0814
Summary: Wanda leaves, Cosmo's depressed.  Will things be okay for these two once lovebirds?  Or will she leave forever? Read and find out!


This is my first songfic…it's about Cosmo and Wanda. I hope you guys enjoy, as I'm taking a breather from "Adoption Much?" However, I'm working on a chapter for that as I write this story lol…so, I hope you like this XD R&R please, I'd appreciate it, you guys rock :DDDD

Disclaimer: FOP belongs to Butch Hartman, and "Not Over You" belongs to Gavin DeGraw.

He sat in his chair, alone. What did he say this time? Was it something he did? He could remember that night very clearly:

*Flashback*

_Wanda had gone straight to the bedroom. Cosmo was confused, as usual. He knew that day she had been especially quiet, which was not usual for her. He tried to pick her brain a little, to figure out what was wrong. _

_Cosmo cracked open the door to their bedroom, and saw her packing a suitcase. Nervously, he spoke up. _

"_Wa-Wanda?"_

"_What."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Cosmo, I'm leaving for a while. I need some time to myself. And, quite frankly, I don't feel you love me anymore."_

_He was in shock. How could she think this?_

"_Wha?"_

"_I just don't think you love me."_

"_But, you know I do!"_

_With this statement, she closed the suitcase, stormed out, and gave a final command:_

"_Then start showing it more."_

_As the door slammed shut, Cosmo exploded into tears._

*End of Flashback*

He hadn't been sleeping at all. He had a 5:00 shadow, and a completely empty stomach; although he would insist that he's not hungry. He had been going out lately, particularly on walks. He at one point tried convincing himself that he didn't need her. But, he faced the truth; without her, he was just a hopeless idiot without a cause. When he realized this, tears of love and sorrow fell from his gentle green eyes.

One night, as he was sitting next to the window, he felt a lump gather in his throat, and when he tried to take a breath, he started to sob. He just wanted her back. Nothing in life is right without her.

Wanda had returned back to the castle, from spending some time with Big Daddy. After listening to him rant on and on about leaving Cosmo, she realized what a terrible mistake she made. She loved him, no matter how much he annoyed her. She loved him for who he was, and she realized that he wasn't lying when he said he still loved her. After leaving Cosmo for a while and staying with Big Daddy, she decided to go back home and be with her husband, the only one she truly loved with all of her being.

She got home, and was stricken with disbelief. As she was looking over the yard, she took notice on how messy it was. She was fiddling around with her keys to select the house key, and went inside.

It was a mess.

There was garbage all over the floor, nothing had been cleaned since she must've left, (which was only about two weeks). Laundry had been scattered wherever it lay, and she noticed that there wasn't any effort to fix it all. She got to their bedroom where Cosmo was, but she didn't know he was in there. She was about to knock to see if he was in there, when she heard light singing in the background:

"If you ask me how I'm doin  
>I would say I'm just fine<br>I'd lie and say you're not on my mind..  
>But I go out, and I sit down<br>At a table set for two…  
>And finally I'm forced to face the truth:<br>No matter what they say I'm  
>Not over you."<p>

As if on cue, she also heard,

"I miss you Wanda, please…come back…I love you!"

That was all she needed to hear.

At this point, she threw open the door, dropped her things, ran over, and gave Cosmo the biggest hug and kiss you could fathom.

"Wanda! You heard me?"

"Yes, honey. And I promise, no matter how mad I get, I'm never leaving you again!"

"And I promise, I'll try to be better, I love you!"

They spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms, thanking God for having one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, thanks for reading! :DD I hope you enjoyed this, as I'll try writing more, (cuz I just love Cosmo and Wanda). Thanks, and remember you guys are awesome! :DDD


End file.
